


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Other, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that there is one last person to be saved. The person who helped you throughout your journey. The first child, Chara. After saving Asriel and breaking the barrier, Chara is hesitant to follow Frisk up to the surface. However, Frisk is determined to change Chara's mind. Will Frisk be able to convince Chara that they deserve to be loved too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT!!!  
> Reader is Chara!

You wanted to be left alone, you tell them to go and be with their friends. You pushed them away when they got closer to you, “Go away Frisk, theres nothing left for you here in the ruins”. They shook their head and gestured that they wanted you to follow them to the surface. You looked at them with an empty expression and slowly studied their figure, you can see how determined they are. After all, its their determination that woke you up from the dead. Though you did follow them around throughout the journey, you just had the feeling that you were determined to keep them safe, you had to protect them. Even after dying a few times, they spared every monster they encountered and made friends with all of them. Frisk wasn’t like the other humans you knew back in your village. “Oh those disgusting humans” you thought. Your beautiful ‘family’ broke because of them. You blamed them for everything that has happened, they were a pathetic excuse of a human being.

Your family… Asriel.. You felt a sharp pain in your chest. The same exact pain you felt when you swallowed the buttercups, and your brother, Asriel was sobbing and he begged you to stop. You fell really ill hours after the incident. You told him to trust you and he said he would never doubt you. You thought that you can finally do something for your family, you don’t feel useless anymore. Despite the burning pain from your throat to your stomach, your family can finally be free. Dad reminded you how you were the hope for all monsters underground each and every night you were ill. Little did you know, your plan backfired. Everything you went through went to waste, you hated Asriel for being a huge coward. You hated everything after you died, you were in pain for years and the worse of all, you were alone. 

That was until… until Frisk came. You were confused at first and wondered why only they could see you. You remember how hard you tried to get Toriel to notice your presence, but that did no avail. Even with bruises from falling off the mountain and into the ruins, Frisk still looked at you with that warm smile. That was the moment you knew that Frisk was different. Your journey in the underground meant so much to Frisk, they made a lot of friends. Especially that comedian, something about him bothers you so much, but that skeleton did his job in protecting Frisk and you were grateful for that.

You laughed softly when you thought about that moment when Frisk had a date Papyrus and you were right there encouraging Frisk to flirt, and they did. “They really are different from me” you thought. The look on their face when they got friend zoned by that spaghetti-obsessed skeleton warms up your heart. You were surprised by the feeling, you’ve been drowning in hatred for so long.. Long enough that you forgot how it felt to laugh, to smile, and to love.. no, not LV, but love. It was like that feeling when you and your monster family had dinner together and talked about whatever were on your minds. You also remembered when your mom surprised you with chocolate of your favourite brand. Apparently you said “Chocolate” countless times in your sleep and Asriel secretly told mom to get you what you wanted. You didn't know they actually exist in the underground but you didn’t care. Oh how you wished you could turn back time and go back to how things were. You were so loved by your family and you threw it all away. Pathetic.

Fast forward to the day Frisk went on a date with that anime-loving lizard scientist. You told Frisk to role-play with her and pretended to be Undyne, Frisk pulled it off so well that the date was a huge success. Though you did feel a pang of jealousy in you because Frisk was loved by everyone. Why cant you be as friendly and nice as Frisk. What you are is a wreck and you wonder why cant you do anything right. Frisk then saw how sad you looked and you both settled down before you got to Asgore’s throne room. You told Frisk how you felt and they comforted you with all they can. You never knew Frisk actually cared about you this much. You can feel your cheeks burn whenever you think about it.

There you are… standing in front of your dad, King Asgore. He looks hesitant to fight Frisk. You know he doesn’t want to. But he HAS to. You watched how he destroyed the mercy button and the look on Frisk’s face hits you with grief. You told Frisk to stay determined and they did it. They spared dad. You can’t exactly remember what happened after except the fact that you were in front of someone who was once the one who understood you no matter what. The one that was there for you when you woke up in cold sweat and tears because of the nightmares that was haunting you, the one that showed you love in the first place, and that was.. Your best friend.. Your brother.

Asriel Dreemurr. You looked at him with such pain in your red eyes. Frisk could tell how much you were hurting. It hurt. It hurt a lot. How he talked about how much he cared for you, how he still needed you, and most importantly, how much he misses you. This was all your fault, you thought. He was such a bright and cheery monster. Even though he was a big crybaby, it was just because he was afraid of you getting hurt, he was afraid of losing you. You could feel how determined Frisk was to save him. As expected, Frisk did what they were supposed to do, after saving Asriel, he talked about how he knows that you’re no longer around. You tried hard to get him to see that you are actually in front of him. You were desperate to tell him that its all okay, just like how you did back when he used to cry every time you were hurt or injured. 

Until… he said that you weren’t exactly the best person, and how he wished he had Frisk as a friend instead of you. You looked at him in shock and you noticed that Frisk was looking at you with such a sad expression, everything just floods back. Your brother… Your BEST friend, hurt you more than anyone else ever did. You hate yourself. You wish you were dead for good, you felt numb and Frisk walked up to you, leaving Asriel in confusion.

——————————————-----------------------------------------------------------

You came back to your senses when you felt two arms around your waist. Frisk was hugging you, “Please don’t leave me” they said. This was the first time you heard them speak. Their voice is so soft and it breaks your heart because of how broken they sound. your eyes widen. You try to push them away but wait… Tears.. you have been crying. You once again try to pry Frisk off of you but they wont budge. Frisk was shaking. You decided to return their hug and.. “Frisk, don’t you have anything better to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar and writing isn't that great but I felt like writing angst because I really, really love Chara and they deserve so much love bc of what they went through. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
